Survival for patients with ovarian cancer has remained relatively constant for the last 20 years. Until recently, Cytoxan and cisplatin was considered to be standard therapy for patients with advanced epithelial ovarian cancer. However, based on a GOG study, paclitaxel and cisplatin has become the new standard regimen. Another GOG study (a pilot), revealed that the combination of paclitaxel and carboplatin was an active regimen, toxicity was acceptable and the chemo was well tolerated by patients. This current study will address the issue of infusion time for paclitaxel.